


Провокация

by Lethys



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Manipulation Attempt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Эрик предлагает заняться сексом. Но есть нюанс: Чарльз должен его заставить.Чарльз сомневается.





	Провокация

\- Не хочу ставить тебя в неудобное положение, - честно ответил Чарльз.

Эрик втянул воздух, еле удержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза. Настолько восхитительно и одновременно ужасно наивен был Чарльз Ксавье.

\- Ни за что не поверю, что ты не думал об этом. Хотя бы раз, - его голос был монотонен и спокоен. Если бы Чарльз не знал Лэншерра, то мог бы подумать, что тот его гипнотизирует.

\- Никогда… - нахмурился Ксавье, будто бы что-то вспоминая, и тут же подавился кашлем. – То есть… Несколько раз. Несколько раз, и не только думал, но и делал. Но в тех случаях я защищал свои интересы и интересы Рейвен. Я никогда, Эрик, никогда не заставлял людей удовлетворять мои… физические потребности… Почему ты настаиваешь? Ты ведь сам сказал не лезть в свою голову…

\- Это исключительный случай.

\- Исключительный случай? – Чарльз сдавленно рассмеялся. – То есть, вот это вот единственный повод, по которому я могу залезть в твоё сознание… За кого ты меня принимаешь, Лэншерр?

Принципиальность не была для Эрика откровением. Отдавать всё, а взамен не брать ничего. Даже когда предложение само идёт в руки. Далеко ли Чарльз уйдёт с таким мировоззрением?.. Принципиальность, честность, непосредственность. Три кита, мешающих ему быть тем, кем он является.

“Слабак”, - подумалось было Эрику. Не то, чтобы он собирался оскорбить, но если его слушали, то хоть как-то должны были отреагировать. Но Чарльз не изменился в лице, а значит слово, данное им, остаётся в силе.

\- Прости, - Эрик для верности даже приподнял ладони. – Ты прав. Нет – значит нет. Я не должен настаивать.

Он подошёл к Чарльзу, прокручивая в голове, словно заевшую пластинку, старую песню. Если Ксавье и попытается прочесть его мысли, то обязательно выдаст себя вопросом “А почему ты думаешь об этом”. Эрик ни в коем случае не преуменьшал возможности Чарльза, но эта песня, на которой было тщательно сконцентрировано внимание, будет первым препятствием на пути к его сознанию.

\- Один поцелуй, - Эрик стоял совсем близко к Чарльзу. – И я больше не буду сегодня тебя тревожить.

\- То есть, мы вернёмся к этому вопросу завтра? – фыркнул Ксавье, не отрывая взгляд от его лица.

\- Если только ты не захочешь поднять этот вопрос, Чарльз… - он выдохнул имя в приоткрытые губы и плавно подался вперёд.

Несмотря на закрытые глаза, Чарльз не спешил отвечать на поцелуй. Наверняка, его всё ещё коробило со слов Эрика. И, возможно, он был даже немного разочарован: рассчитывал на тихое, спокойное завершение вечера, на непринуждённый секс без излишеств.

Но пришёл Эрик и всё опошлил.

Лэншерр улыбнулся своим мыслям. Он, привыкший не сдерживать свои способности и брать от жизни всё, не понимал, как Чарльзу, с его-то телепатией, удаётся превозмогать себя.

Кончиком языка Чарльз аккуратно мазнул по губам Эрика, и тот охотно впустил его. Кажется, Ксавье снова поймал, казалось бы испорченный, настрой.

Лэншерр положил ладонь на шею Чарльза. Уже не хотелось отступать. Он увидел, как Чарльз резко открыл глаза, когда обе руки сомкнулись на его горле; как расширились в недоумении.

\- Э... рик... - прохрипел он. Обнимавшие Эрика руки теперь упирались ему в грудь.

Чарльз уставился на него своими глазищами, его веки быстро порозовели, но… ни-че-го.

Кровь пульсирует в висках, и Эрик сильнее сжимает пальцы на горле, поваливая Чарльза лопатками на стол. Неужели Ксавье даже сейчас лучше потеряет своё сознание, чем проникнет в чужое?

\- Э-г-г-гх-х-к…!

И хотя Чарльз не мог сделать свой фирменный жест, это не мешало ему заглянуть в сознание Эрика. Его встретило жгучее желание и твёрдая уверенность. И картинка: обнажённый Эрик стоит перед ним на коленях, его губы медленно двигаются вверх-вниз по всей длине члена Чарльза, одной рукой он помогает себе, второй – надрачивает. Эта картинка была настолько чёткой, будто бы он думал об этом прямо сейчас.

_Ты серьёзно!?_ – не выдержал Ксавье.

_Ну же, Чарльз!_

Руки Лэншерра безвольно повисли, а сам он отошёл, чтобы Чарльз мог нормально сесть, одной рукой упираясь о столешницу. Другой он инстинктивно потянулся к своей шее. Взгляд испуганный и осуждающий.

Чарльза хватило только на то, чтобы отстранить от себя Эрика. Сознание вновь стало только его. И теперь ему будут выговаривать, как же он не прав. Дерьмо!

\- З… З-зачем?.. – откашлявшись, прохрипел Чарльз. Эрик раздражённо, но бесшумно вздыхает. И на этот раз он всё-таки закатывает глаза. – У нас же и так всё нормально!.. - Эрик направился к выходу. - Тебя ведь даже заставлять не надо… - дверь грохнула об косяк.

Несколько секунд Чарльз рассеяно смотрел на закрытую дверь, затем опустил ноги на пол, сев на самый край стола.

Когда Чарльз первый раз встретил Эрика, то на себе прочувствовал боль, страх и унижение, через которые ему пришлось пройти, будучи совсем маленьким. Обратная сторона его мутации. Читать мысли, может быть и весело, а вот переживать за них эмоции, далеко не всегда приятные, как-то не очень.

Концлагерь сделал Эрика таким: холодным, жёстким, расчётливым. Ни одной лишней эмоции, ни одного лишнего движения. У него не было ни времени, ни желания открываться кому-то. Это Чарльз. Это всё Чарльз, который стремительно ворвался в чужую жизнь. Ксавье гложила эта мысль и единственный раз решился нарушить обещание: пробрался в сознание Эрика исключительно, чтобы найти хоть какие-нибудь признаки, что Лэншерр сожалеет об их знакомстве. Он думал о Чарльзе как об открытом, наивном простаке, непохожего на тех людей, с которыми Эрик привык иметь дело.

Сожаления не было.

Чарльз лишь мягко улыбнулся. Его не смущало, что он в сознании Эрика “простак”. Лэншерр никогда не стеснялся говорить всё, что он думает о других. Так что, это не было сюрпризом.

И совершенно не хотелось думать о том, что Эрик пытался заставить его использовать свою телепатию из чувства страха. Ведь это было так похоже на…

Блядь!


End file.
